Truth or Dare?
by Fandoms for the win
Summary: The Sohmas are invited by Akito to a party! Secrets will be revealed in a game of Truth or Dare! No lemon or lime. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare?

"Ok, bye," Shigure placed the phone down on the receiver and walked into the living room.

"Akito is holding a party at the Main House in one hour," Shigure told his three housemates, who were sitting on the couch and watching T.V. "Kyo, Tohru, you're invited as well."

"I'm not going," Kyo said bluntly.

"Oh, Kyo! Please come!" Tohru looked him in the eyes as she pleaded with him. "It won't be the same without you!"

"Ok, fine," Kyo growled. How could he say no to her? "I'll go."

Tohru smiled brightly. "Thank you, Kyo!" she turned to Yuki. "What about you, Yuki?"

"I'll go," Yuki replied as he turned to face her. "If everyone else is going why shouldn't I?"

Yuki waited for her to smile at him too but she quickly stood up and said, "I'd better go get ready!" and hurried upstairs.

His eyes darkened in disappointment and he turned back to the T.V.

What to wear, what to wear... Tohru thought to herself as she rummaged through her drawers.

Aha! She plucked out a casual, yet formal, blue and yellow striped sundress and grabbed matching flats.

She got changed and walked down the stairs to Kyo who had remained in the same clothes.

"I think tonight's going to be fun!" she told him cheerfully.

Kyo smiled at her. "Yeah, maybe," Kyo looked out a nearby window.

I wonder what he's thinking, she thought to herself as she watched him staring at the trees swaying outside.

Shigure skipped out of his room in a grey kimono. "It's almost time to leave!" he told them excitedly.

Tohru was about to reply, but Yuki interrupted her by walking down the stairs and saying, "Miss Honda, you look wonderful!"

"Thank you, Yuki!" she smiled at him.

Kyo watched as she did a small turn and showed a slight smile, though quickly replacing it with his usual scowl.

"We should leave now, Shigure," Tohru told him.

"Righty-o!" Shigure flung open the front door and galloped to the car. He unlocked it and sat down inside.

Kyo, Tohru and Yuki sat in the back, Tohru in the middle with Kyo at her right and Yuki at her left.

Shigure popped in a CD and sung to the songs all the way to the Main House, not caring about Kyo and Yuki's complaints.

"I'm a barbie girl! In a barbie world!" he sung in a high-pitched voice.

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo shouted at him. "Even Tohru's not enjoying this!"

"Uh..." Tohru tried to shrink back into her seat.

"Come on, barbie! Lets go par- We're here!" Shigure parked the car and unplugged his seatbelt.

"Finally," Yuki muttered to himself as he slid out the car.

Kyo got out the other side and Tohru followed.

She slammed the car door behind her and ran after the three men.

They opened the gate and walked right in.

When they pushed open the door, they found that everybody was already there. Makes sense, considering they all live there.

"Kyo!" Kagura ran over and threw her arms around him. "Why didn't you call me? I was so WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

She squeezed him hard, and he pushed her hard enough to break free from her grip, breathing hard.

Akito walked slowly to the front of the 14 people gathered there. The sleeves and bottom of his kimono flowed along the ground behind him.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Akito called out.

Everyone in the room fell silent.

"At the party today, we will play Truth or Dare! And later, when the little kiddies have gone home," he gestured to Kisa and Hiro, "we'll play Spin the Bottle!"

Everyone was shocked. Akito was actually having a party. Was he drunk?

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Akito called out.

Music started playing and confetti and streamers fell from the ceiling.

Everyone smiled and laughed with each other as they formed a circle on the floor.

"I, as god, get to go first!" Akito told everyone. "Momiji! Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Momiji called out delightedly.

"I dare you...to lick my foot!" Akito stuck out a foot.

"Yuck!" Momiji said as he crawled over and licked his foot lightly. "Eeeeeeeeew!" he wiped his tongue on his sleeve and moved back to his spot in the circle.

"Hmmm," Momiji scanned the room. "I choose... Tohru! Truth or dare?"

"Uh..." Tohru's palms started to sweat. "Truth?"

"Alright," Momiji took a moment to think. "Do you or do you not have romantic feelings for anyone in this room?"

"Ooooooh!" the whole room erupted.

"I-I do..." Tohru managed to say.

"OOOOOH!" everyone began guessing who it was and betting it was either Yuki or Kyo.

Tohru blushed. "Uh... Hatori, truth or dare?" she asked trying to get the attention off her.

"Truth," Hatori replied bluntly.

"Do..." Tohru felt bad asking this question but she couldn't think of anything else. "Do you think you'll ever find anyone to replace Kana?"

Silence...

"I don't think anyone will replace Kana," Hatori didn't show any emotion. "She was the sun to my snow. The spring to my winter... No, I don't think anyone will ever replace her."

Silence, again...

"Ayame, truth or dare?" Hatori asked his cousin.

"Dare!" the flamboyant man practically shouted.

"I dare you to be silent, other than asking and answering questions," Hatori smirked.

"No!" Ayame told him. "I deserve the right of speech! As does everyone! Taking away someone's right to talk is like taking away their right to live! And I won't allow that to happen to anyone! Even myself!"

"Do it, or I'll fire Mine," Hatori said sternly, referring to his shop assistant.

"You wouldn't!" Ayame gasped.

"I would," Hatori replied.

"Oh, fine!" Ayame pretended to zip his lips.

"Good."

"I choose Hatsuharu!" Ayame pointed dramatically at the cow. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Haru replied, munching on some biscuits.

"I dare you to tell everyone just how much you love Rin!" Ayame challenged him.

"Rin," Haru turned to her. "I love you deeply with all my heart. Even if you dump me I will go on loving you. There is no one I'd rather be with."

"Humph," Rin turned from him, pretending not to care, although if you looked closely you'd see a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"I choose Shigure," Haru turned back. "Truth or dare?"

"I choose dare!" Shigure and Ayame gave each other a thumbs up and said, "yes!"

"I dare you..." Haru's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of something. "I dare you to re-enact the day Kyo smashed your roof."

"Hey!" Kyo called out angrily.

"I'll need a volunteer!" Shigure called out.

"Oo! Me, me, me!" Ayame raised his hand and waved it around. Hatori glared at him but let him have a loophole in the dare.

Shigure and Ayame discussed what they were going to do in hushed tones so no one could hear.

Shigure climbed up on Ayame's shoulders and jumped off of them pretending he was flying through the roof.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, rodent!" Shigure called to Yuki who jumped up and joined in.

Ayame ran about and kept saying, "Eh?! Eh?!"

"Ha! You're too weak!" Yuki called to Shigure.

"I'm much stronger than last time! It's time for payback!" Shigure pretended to roll up his sleeve.

"You guys, shut up...!" Kyo protested.

"W-wait a sec!" Ayame ran up behind Shigure and pretended to slip. He wrapped his arms around Shigure's waist and pulled him to the ground.

"Meow!" Shigure crawled around and licked his hand.

"THAT'S IT!" Kyo shouted. He punched them both in the head.

"Owwww!" Shigure and Ayame yelled in unison.

"Shut up!" Kyo walked back to his place in the circle, beside Tohru, and Shigure and Ayame returned to their spots.

"Tohru! Truth or dare?" Shigure grinned evilly.

"Um... Dare," Tohru replied.

"I dare you..." Shigure exchanged looks of pure evil with Ayame. "I dare you to do Seven Minutes in Heaven with..."

Everyone leaned forward, eager to hear who she would be paired with.

"Kyo."

Everybody squealed with excitement.

"WHAT?!" Kyo exclaimed, blushing like mad. "NO WAY!"

Tohru looked down at the floor, also blushing.

"You have to do it! A dares a dare!" Shigure sat back, a smirk on his face.

Kyo growled. "Fine!" he shouted.

"I'll show you to the nearest wardrobe," Akito stood up and walked into another room.

Everybody followed him, pushing Tohru and Kyo with them.

Akito opened the door. "In here," he gestured to it.

Kyo and Tohru were pushed in and the door locked behind them.

Everybody pressed their ear to the door.

"So, um..." Tohru didn't know what to say.

Kyo pushed her against the wall and kissed her gently.

Tohru kissed him back. Soon, the kiss became more passionate and Kyo began kissing up and down her neck.

(And I would go into more detail but this is not a lime... Sorry of you wanted it to be!)

"Times up!" Momiji opened the door and stared at them.

Kyo pulled away and Tohru quickly scampered out the closet and into the bathroom.

Everyone stared at him. "Uh... I'll choose for Tohru..." everyone giggled as he said her name. "Kagura, truth or dare?"

Everyone turned to her. "Dare, my love!" Kagura called as Kyo walked out the door.

"I dare you to stop loving me forever!" Kyo yelled.

"B-but Kyo," Kagura whimpered as tears fell down her cheeks.

"When you stop loving me, you'll want to stop hugging and kissing me!" Kyo laughed to himself.

"And if I don't do it?" Kagura asked.

"You have to give yourself to Shigure," he told her.

"NO WAY!" Kagura exclaimed. "Fine. Kyo... I HATE YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!"

"Good," Kyo smirked.

"Kisa, I choose you," Kagura sniffled.

"T-truth..." Kisa looked at the ground, shyly.

"Do you love Hiro?" Kagura asked, slowly smiling.

"Uh-"

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YA ASK HER THAT?!" Hiro shouted, protectively standing in front of Kisa.

"Hiro, let me answer," she tugged on the back of his t-shirt.

"A-alright..." he mumbled as he stepped back.

"I-I do," Kisa stammered out. "I-I do love him..."

"LET'S HAVE A WEDDING!" Akito yelled out.

He was clearly intoxicated so Kureno picked him up and took him out of the room.

Silence...

"Ooooooh!" everyone called out. "Kisa loves Hiro! Does he love her?"

"Yes," Hiro blushed.

"Woohoo!" everybody started yelling and screaming with joy.

Tohru quickly snuck into the group and to Kyo. "What'd I miss?" she asked nervously.

He looked at her. "Kisa just confessed her love for Hiro, and Hiro said he loves her too. Akito must've drunk too much because he suggested a wedding. He was taken away," Kyo explained.

"Oh, ok," Tohru said calmly.

She ran to Kisa and threw her arms around her. "You're growing up too fast!" Tohru smiled.

Kisa smiled back and hugged her back.

When everyone had quieted down and settled back into the circle Kisa said shyly, "Hiro, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied equally shy.

Rin, who was sitting next to her, whispered something to Kisa which made her blush.

"I-I dare you to...kiss me," Kisa looked at the floor.

Hiro lifted her chin, gave her a kiss and everyone screamed with excitement.

"Kyo! I choose you!" Hiro smirked.

Oh no... Kyo thought to himself. It's gonna be about Tohru... I dunno what to choose...

"Dare," Kyo said carefully.

"Whenever somebody says 'dare', you have to kiss Tohru!"

Tohru hid her face in her hands.

"OI!" Kyo blushed deep red.

"Unless you'd rather it be Seven Minutes in Heaven every time someone says 'dare'," Hiro replied evilly.

"Fine," Kyo gritted his teeth together. "I'll kiss her..."

"Good," Hiro sat back, a smug smile on his face.

"Yuki, truth or dare?" Kyo realised his mistake, and his face flushed beet red.

He leaned over and kissed Tohru who was red as a tomato.

"Dare," Yuki said.

Oh no, Yuki's thought to himself.

"I'm sorry..." Yuki whispered as Tohru was kissed again.

"Wake up Akito," Kyo told him.

Yuki's face turned pale.

"Don't worry, we'll all come with you," Kyo told him.

"Alright," Yuki stood and walked towards the door Akito was carried through.

Everyone followed and they found Akito sleeping on a couch.

"Akito?" Yuki pushed him and little. "AKITO!"

"TRUTH OR DARE?!" Akito screamed as he bolted up.

Kyo groaned and kissed Tohru again who blushed like mad. "It's time for Spin the Bottle! Hiro, Kisa go home! This is no game for you two!" he pointed to the door.

Kisa and Hiro walked out the room and went back to their houses.

"Good. Now someone grab a bottle!" he smiled, stood up and ran back into the room where they were for Truth or Dare.

"I'll get it!" Momiji ran into the kitchen.

Everyone else sat in a circle and waited.

Momiji came back with the bottle and set it in the middle of the circle. He then sat between Hatori and Ayame to complete the circle.

"Again, I, as god, get to go first," Akito told everyone as he walked to the bottle.

He spun it and it landed on... Kagura.

"Pucker up!" Akito ran over to her and kissed her. Then he ran back to his spot in the circle.

Kagura sat back stunned, shook her head, walked into the centre of the circle and spun the bottle and it landed on...

Momiji.

"Kagura!" Momiji jumped up and smooched her.

"Yuck!" Kagura turned and walked away disgusted.

"Ok! My turn!" Momiji spun the bottle.

It landed on...

Hatori.

"Ha'ri!" Momiji ran over and planted a kiss on his face.

Hatori fell back and died right then, right there.

Shigure skipped over.

"#YOLO!"

THE END

* * *

Alternate Ending...

"AKITO!"

"TRUTH OR DARE?!" Akito screamed as he bolted up.

Kyo shrugged and kissed Tohru who was now expecting it and threw her arms around his neck.

Akito tilted his head. "Why're they kissing?" he asked, still drunk.

"Every time someone says 'dare' they have to kiss! They were dared to do it!" Momiji explained cheerfully. "Oops so-"

But now Tohru and Kyo were making out. Everyone stared at them, wide eyed.

Kyo took a moment to glare at them. "What?" he said, then he went back to kissing Tohru.

"Awwww! Young love!" Shigure squealed.

"I'm astonished she didn't choose my dearest Yuki!" Ayame put a hand to his forehead and leaned back dramatically.

"Go, sissy...!" Kisa said under her breath.

"Get a room!" Hiro snorted.

"Stupid cat..." Yuki muttered to himself.

Rin shrugged and started making out with Hatsuharu.

Hatori... I guess he acted depressed as usual...

Kureno kneeled by Akitos side and watched over him.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Ritsu yelled out for no apparent reason.

"Ritsu! Truth or dare?" Yuki turned to Ritsu and everyone's attention focused back on the game.

Kyo and Tohru never stopped kissing so the didn't have to start again.

"T-truth..." Ritsu looked shyly at the floor.

"Why does dressing like a girl make you feel more comfortable?" Yuki asked.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Ritsu shouted. "I'VE MADE YOU ALL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH MY CROSS DRESSING! THIS IS A SIN THAT CAN NEVER BE FORGIVEN! I'M SORRY!"

"Ritsu..." Yuki started.

"I DESERVE TO GO TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!" Ritsu held his head between his knees.

"Bing!" Shigure poked him in the special way that makes him faint.

"You didn't have to do that," Yuki told the smirking Shigure.

"I know!" he replied. "But I wanted to!"

"'Cause Ritsu's not going to, I'll choose!" Momiji jumped up.

"No! I'm God! I will!" Akito sat up. "Rin, truth or dare?"

Kyo and Tohru were still on the floor making out but Rin and Hatsuharu broke apart and Rin looked at Akito.

"Dare," she told him.

"Sing us a song!" Akito clapped his hands together and leaned back.

"What one?" Rin brushed strands of hair from her face.

"Anything!" Akito replied.

"Alright... I feel so untouched right now! Need you so much, somehow, I can't forget you! It's not enough to say that I missed you!" Rin sang. (That song really suits her, doncha think?)

"Nice," Akito said.

"Momiji, truth or dare?" Rin looked over at the blond boy.

"Dare!" Momiji giggled.

"I dare you to try and break Kyo and Tohru apart," Rin said.

"I'll try,"Momiji walked over to the two. "Tohru?"

"Hmm?" Tohru asked, still kissing Kyo.

"Can you talk to me for a sec?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah, sure," Tohru broke the kiss and sat up.

Momiji looked at Rin and giggled. "I did it!" he told her smiling bright. "I choose Kureno! Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kureno said, turning to the rest of the group.

"I dare you to..." Momiji rushed over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Alright," Kureno replied. "Kyo, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Kyo answered.

"Tell us how you truly feel about Tohru," Kureno said, with no emotion.

"Uh..." Kyo cleared his throat and turned to Tohru, staring into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kyo!" Tohru wrapped her arms around him, turning him into a cat.

Everyone 'awwwwed!'. Everyone except Yuki and Ayame that is.

"Dearest Yuki, I think that she is out of her mind to pick Kyo over you!" Ayame told him.

"For once I agree with you, Ayame," Yuki said as he looked at the ground.

After everyone had quietened down Akito announced the party was over and everyone went home.

Tohru leaned her head on Kyo's shoulder as they drove home, and their fingers were entwined.

"I love you, Kyo..."

"I love you, too..."

"Get a room!" Shigure giggled from the front of the car.

"S-Shut up!" Kyo exclaimed as he blushed beet red.

"I think Truth or Dare was really fun. What do you guys think?" Yuki asked as he turned to Kyo and Tohru. He found them kissing and realised what he had said. "You realise the game's over now, right?"

Shigure smirked. "I think they do..."

THE END

* * *

I REALLY wanna make a number two! I'm sorry! I made it Kyoru... I promise that if you don't like Kyoru that much I'll make it about other couples and stuff! Anyway, please review! If you want a second chapter please tell me and also tell me if you want more RinxHaru or another couple! Ok, bye!


	2. Author's Notes PLEASE READ!

A/N: I got a review saying I should let you readers pick the dares! I think thats a good idea so if there are any truths or dares you want to have them do please let me know! :) Also, I will bring in Uo and Hana! I'd like to thank those who reviewed!

theotakufanfics: I've read the manga but I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't. I will bring in Machi and the student council, though!

themomiji28: Thank you!

Lily Fenton Phantom: Thank you so much! :)

Party lolz: I think Akito should be drunk more often! XD Thank you for giving me the idea of letting you guys pick the dares! :D

PM or review to let me know what dares to put! Bye!


End file.
